Claustrophobia 1024 2: The Mystery of Too Many Maps
Claustrophobia 1024 2: The Mystery of Too Many Maps is a 2010 megawad for Boom-compatible source ports. It consists of levels that were left out of the original Claustrophobia 1024, as well as some original levels. It is the result of a project begun by Joonas Äijälä (Jodwin) to improve levels from the alpha stage of Claustrophobia 1024's development that were removed for quality reasons; consequently, most of the levels originate from the alpha stage. Others were developed for the beta stage of development, but were removed as the result of there being too many levels to fit into a full megawad, hence the subtitle. The WAD was released on January 7, 2010. Levels * MAP01: Poliganoy by Stuart Rynn (Forty-Two) * MAP02: Corrosion by Sean McCarthy (shotgunmasacre2), with edits by Joonas Äijälä (Jodwin) * MAP03: Tekno1000 by Joonas Äijälä (Jodwin) * MAP04: 666 Feet Under by Chris Harriman (Impboy), with edits by Walter Confalonieri (daimon) * MAP05: Enough Space? by Lord Z, with edits by Justin Murphy (KingKill33), Joonas Äijälä (Jodwin), Ben Taylor (Dreadopp) and Brett Harrell (Mechadon) * MAP06: Severed Survival by Elric Sullivan (Fisk) and Walter Confalonieri (daimon), with edits by Joonas Äijälä (Jodwin) * MAP07: Into Hell by Justin Murphy (KingKill33) * MAP08: Minimal House by Walter Confalonieri (daimon), with edits by Joonas Äijälä (Jodwin) * MAP09: Handful of Dread by Ben Taylor (Dreadopp) * MAP10: Metallic Echo by Stuart Rynn (Forty-Two) * MAP11: A Minor Doomsday by Walter Confalonieri (daimon), with edits by Joonas Äijälä (Jodwin) * MAP12: Stagnant Depot by Justin Murphy (KingKill33), with edits by Joonas Äijälä (Jodwin) * MAP13: The Blood Factory by Keegan Covey (Stupidbunny) and Steve Muller (Kyka) * MAP14: Twilight of the Demons by Przemek Zimny (alterworldruler) * MAP15: Spirited Away by Joonas Äijälä (Jodwin) * MAP16: End of the Line by Justin Murphy (KingKill33), with edits by Joonas Äijälä (Jodwin) * MAP17: Dismalady by Przemek Zimny (alterworldruler) and TheMionicDonut, with edits by Joonas Äijälä (Jodwin) * MAP18: Graytech Industries by Chris Harriman (Impboy), with edits by Joonas Äijälä (Jodwin) * MAP19: Complex4k by Justin Murphy (KingKill33) and Steve Muller (Kyka) * MAP20: Calypso Station by Mike Ewer (Mik57), with edits by Walter Confalonieri (daimon) * MAP21: Darkness Abides by Joonas Äijälä (Jodwin) * MAP22: Power Station by Justin Murphy (KingKill33) and Ben Taylor (Dreadopp) * MAP23: The Dark Dawn by Przemek Zimny (alterworldruler), with edits by Joonas Äijälä (Jodwin) * MAP24: Oil Rig Zero by Mike Ewer (Mik57), with edits by Joonas Äijälä (Jodwin) * MAP25: The Process by Justin Murphy (KingKill33) and Steve Muller (Kyka) * MAP26: Into the Skies by Joonas Äijälä (Jodwin) * MAP27: Tower of Desolation by Solarn, with edits by Joonas Äijälä (Jodwin) * MAP28: Obliteration by Cody Stirm (Butts), with edits by Joonas Äijälä (Jodwin) * MAP29: Taggart Sails to Orion by Joonas Äijälä (Jodwin) * MAP30: ??? by gggmork Secret levels * MAP31: Somewhere That's Green by TheMionicDonut, with edits by Joonas Äijälä (Jodwin) and Walter Confalonieri (daimon) * MAP32: Proceed With Caution by Steve Muller (Kyka) * MAP33: The Unknown Machine by Joonas Äijälä (Jodwin) and Steve Muller (Kyka) * MAP34: Abstraction by gggmork and Steve Muller (Kyka) External links * Claustrophobia 1024 2 download * Claustrophobia 2 Project thread at Aki no Mori * Claustrophobia 1024 2 thread at Doomworld Category:Megawads Category:2010 WADs Claustrophobia 1024: Mystery of Too Many Maps, The